fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tim Panther Show
The Tim Panther Show (Now called The Pink Fairy Show) is an animated show based on the original 1964-1980 Pink Panther shorts, the 2010 Pink Panther and Pals episodes and FOP. Characters The Pink Fairy - A fairy who acts like the Pink Panther and descendant of Wanda. She acts as a Pink Panther (regularly), soldier, customer, employee, skateboarder and a patient. The Little Blue Girl - An anti-fairy who acts like The Little Man and descendant of Anti-Wanda. The only difference between Anti Wanda and The Little Blue Girl is that Anti-Wanda's descendant is extremely smarter than the original Anti-Wanda who has no brains. She owns a pet dog called "Doidle Dog". She was originally called "The Little Girl". But the color of Anti-Faries are blue so it's placed with Blue. Voices For the Pink Fairy, Susan Blakeslee does her voice. Although the series is nearly silent except for the opening sequence which the Pink Fairy says "Thiiink, Pink!" in the title card. Tara Strong provides the grunts, screams, gasps and occassional voices for the Little Blue Girl. Dee Bradley Baker provides the voice of Doidle Dog. (Only Episode 3 and Episode 4) Marty Grabstein later provides the voice of Doidle Dog. (Episode 5, onwards) Season 1 1. The Pink Prink (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl) (Aired: March 5, 2011) 2. The Phink Blueprint (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl) (Aired: March 5, 2011) 3. Frosted Phink (Pink Fairy, Little Girl and Doidle Dog) (Aired: April 5, 2011) 4. G.I. Phink (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl and Doidle Dog) (Aired: April 5, 2011) 5. Fairly Oddlympinks (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl, Doidle Dog and Cosme) (Aired: April 26, 2011) 6. Phink N' Putt (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl) (Aired: April 26, 2011) 7. Rock-A-Bye Phinky (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl and Doidle Dog) (Aired: May 3, 2011) 8. Phink Campaign (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl) (Aired: May 3, 2011) 9. Pink Package Plot (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl and Timmy-look-alike) (Aired: May 21, 2011) 10. Phink Breakfast (Pink Fairy) (Aired: May 21, 2011) 11. Wisholopinks (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl and Doidle Dog) (Aired: May 30, 2011) 12. Shop-Phink Spree (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl) (Aired: June 4, 2011) 13. Formula for Pink-sasters (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl) (Aired: June 4, 2011) 14. Fairy Oddpinkents (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl, Doidle Dog, Cosma Cosmo and Timmy Toiner) (Aired: June 8, 2011) 15. Channel Pinkers (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl, Doidle Dog, Timmy Toiner, Cosme and Cosma Cosmo) ) (Aired: June 8, 2011) 16. Phink Suds & Clean Duds (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl, 2 Poof-like kids and Smarty Blues) (Aired: June 8, 2011) 17. Put-Put Phink (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl) (Airs: June 15, 2011) 18. Phink S.W.A.T (Pink Fairy) (Airs: June 15, 2011) 19. Phink Outs (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl (First scene only) (Aired: June 13, 2011) 20. The Phink, The Bad and the Ugly (Pink Fairy, Little Blue Girl, Doidle Dog, The Bouncer and Cosme) (Airs: TBA) 21. Prefabricated Phink (Pink Fairy and Little Blue Girl) (Aired: June 13, 2011) 22. The Hand is Phinker Than The Eye (Aired: (June 8, 2011) 23. The Phink Blueprint (Aired: June 13, 2011) 24. Think Before You Phink (Aired: June 13, 2011) 25. Supermarket Phink (Airs: June 20, 2011) 26. Phinker-Coaster (Airs: June 20, 2011) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spin-Offs